Work of Love
by Hawkeyes
Summary: HG/SS Hermione is teased by her fellow Gryffindors and it is starting to be too much. When she finds her real father she drops everything and runs off with him leaving all her "friends" No Sev as of yet. This is my first fic so plz be nice.


***Work of love***  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: all characters here you recognise are not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Crystal Love Dildre however is my own.  
  
  
  
We are here to remember are dear friend Crystal Love Dildre. When people on this day, look on Crystal's joy, love, happiness, and hope, they will remember a wonderful gift that was once here. We all will become better people from her.  
  
Many other family and friends said things about their dear friend, Crystal. One person in the back of the service did not say a thing.   
  
He came late into the service and left early.  
  
He looked hollow, dead and soulless. It was as if death had already engulfed him. Taking all happiness and leaving him soulless like a shell of a human body. This was not the work of a Dementor but the work of love.   
  
  
  
*Flask Back*  
  
"Crystal I love you I love with all my heart. I love the baby also but I have to leave. A muggle hospital is a last place the Ministry would expect me to be in but the Ministry is fast and they want me dead. And anything or anyone who has connection with me, they want dead and if they find me here next to you there going to put 2 and 2 together. I could not live with myself if anything happened to you two. Please understand I have to go. I love you!" "Nooooooooooo Tom!" Tom Riddle left without another word   
  
  
  
Flash back over with   
  
~15 years later~  
  
  
  
A bushy haired chocolate brown eyes girl woke up with a start with sweat dampening her face.  
  
"Hermione? Is everything alright?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh fine... just a nightmare"  
  
"Are you sure you never sleep this late.."  
  
"Oh Ron stop babying me ... Ron?! Ronald Weasley what the hell are you doing in the girls' dormitories? I could have been changing!" Hermoine screamed  
  
"But you weren't, you were sleeping. I was watching you." Ron said throwing a mischievous smile.  
  
Hermione's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Oh, oh ok Lavender, let me in. It's 11:45 am you never sleep this late... have you been studying over board again...you know I know this was going to happen over studying" Ron said blabbering on.  
  
"Ron I was just having a nightmare." Hermione interjected  
  
"...Hermione I know that u have to have top grades but still......."  
  
"Ron earth to Ron," Hermione said waving her hand franticly in front of Ron's face.  
  
"...but still u need more sleep ..." Ron said not noticing Hermione at all.  
  
"RON! I WAS HAVING A NIGHTMARE AND THAT IS ALL. Now would you please leave I have to change and a contrary to what other people think, " Hermione said, glaring at Lavender "I do LIKE Privacy!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Gosh, Hermy calm down!"  
  
"Don't Call Me HERMY!"  
  
"Oh ok, I am leaving u alone H-E-R-M-I-ON-E"  
  
And when Ron left Hermione heard remark that sounded very much like "PMS".  
  
  
  
That was it. It was one of those moments when you want to pick up you high heeled shoe and throw it at him but oh no, 'Little miss know it all' only had conservative snow boots. Sure she could have gotten one from Lavender or Parvarti's closet, but it would not be the same. Hermione right then felt more like Hermy then Hermione.   
  
So what's one way to solve an anti personal appearance mood... make up!  
  
'Ok so your not much a believer in fake beauty, but, hey, it works for Lavender. Maybe if I borrow a little of her makeup...'  
  
  
  
Hermione went down to the common room with a lot more spirit then before. Sure she felt fake, but still.  
  
Hermione walked up to Harry and Ron to show of her new look. When they looked up they did the one thing Hermione did not expect. Sure she wasn't thinking they would go all googly eyed but still. ... They laughed, they actually laughed at her.  
  
"Hermione please stop it," Ron said in between laughs. Halloween was ages ago, Christmas is coming up!"  
  
Lavender, hearing the laughter, came over to see who was being laughed at when she saw Hermione she gasped.  
  
"Like OH my gosh, Hermione. I totally agree with you that your face sucks but some on your totally covering it up the wrong way...Hey Parvarti, come over her and look at Hermione she looks like a total dork!" Lavender said in a very valley girl voice.  
  
Now one would expect Harry and Ron to stick up for her but, oh no, they just laughed harder. Hermione could feel tears welling up in her eyes. A note from Snakecharmer: I want no flames whatsoever on Hawkeyes story. Review. 


End file.
